Falling for You
by Calie1
Summary: Last chapter in Pursuing Lindsay series. This is the order: Pursuing Lindsay, Dating Lindsay, Seducing Danny, Falling for You. Takes place the morning after and Danny and Lindsay began to come to an understanding with each other.


Title: Falling for You

Author: Calie

Summary: Last chapter in Pursuing Lindsay series. This is the order: Pursuing Lindsay, Dating Lindsay, Seducing Danny, Falling for You. Takes place the morning after and Danny and Lindsay began to come to an understanding with each other.

Notes: Thanks to everyone who read this. Also If you would like to read the second half of Seducing Danny that has to high of a rating to be posted here you can go to http/ I'll probably write some more to this story. Maybe some one parters. Well please give me reviews. Thanks!

* * *

The alarm sounded for who knew how long before Lindsay reached over to turn it off. She couldn't help the wince as she did so. There was a dull uncomfortable feeling in her lower abdomen that wasn't from having sex with Danny just one time. It was from having sex with Danny two more times after that. True to his word he only needed about thirty minutes before he was ready again. On top of it she soon realized that Danny had actually been going easy on her the first time. The two times following he was less gentle, although Lindsay wasn't complaining in the least though. "Danny?"

"Hmm."

Lindsay turned around to face him. He had been pressed against her back when she woke up, so when she turned around she found herself face to face with him. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed as if he was sleeping but she knew better. "We have to get up, especially if you want a shower."

"Shhhh." Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled over onto his back. With her warm naked body pressed against his he wasn't sure how he'd ever get out of bed.

"No." She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself up. "We can't both be late." Finally his eyes opened and focused on her, although he seemed to be kind of squinting.

"Where are my glasses?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Out in the living room. I'm going to get in the shower, if you'd like you can come."

Being tired made his reaction delayed and before he could stop her she was already out of the bed. All he wanted was one more day off, for both of them. It wasn't going to happen though and the best he could do at this point was see if she'd be willing to have another go in the shower.

* * *

Working in close proximity with him was impossible. She couldn't process evidence with him only a couple of feet away from her. It was a relief when Mac had assigned them to two different cases. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Danny but she was sensible enough of the trouble it would get her in. Now she found herself in the same trouble she had feared. Every few seconds she found herself looking out the corner of her eye at him and a couple of times she even caught him doing the same. It wouldn't have been so hard if she hadn't kept replaying every moment of the previous night in her head. The way he looked under his clothes, the way he touched her, and the way he made her feel. Why the hell he had to look so good she had no idea. When he finally moved away from the table and seemed to be leaving she allowed herself to begin relaxing. Then a hand rested on her hip and she was lost.

"It isn't nice to stare Monroe." He wasn't going to be careless with his relationship with Lindsay. Danny made sure that the hand on her hip was away from the window and he was sure to whisper just in case someone walked by. It wasn't a position he planned on keeping long and soon took his hand back and walked out.

Regardless of the excitement his touch caused her Lindsay still frowned. When she looked back down there was a sticky note on the notes in front of her. 'Meet me in the locker room.' For some reason Lindsay couldn't help but look behind her even though she knew neither Danny nor anyone else was there. When she looked back down at his handwriting she chewed thoughtfully on her lip. The one time she had been alone with Danny had gotten a little out of control. Of course he had said the locker room and she had to figure that he knew anyone could walk in there, so she had to be safe. Before walking out she grabbed the sticky note and shoved it in her pocket and began walking to the locker room. It was wrong to hope no one else was in there but she couldn't help it. So when she opened the door the first thing she did was look for him. Before she actually had a chance to see him he'd grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. She should have known better but she was still surprised when his lips came down on hers and he pushed her back a couple of steps to the door.

So maybe he was careless, but Danny only kissed her for a few moments before pulling away. "Sorry."

Once again he left her speechless. Lindsay opened her mouth then closed it. Oh she should have been mad. It was too dangerous to act like they were and Danny seemed to becoming used to taking certain liberties when it came to kiss her. So why couldn't she muster one word to tell him how upset she was. The problem was she wouldn't have cared if he did her against Mac's locker. The previous night should have taken care of her lustful thoughts but obviously they had only gotten worse. "No you're not."

Danny shrugged. "You're probably right." Before anyone had a chance to come in he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her away from the door. "I'm going off with Stella for a while. Is there anyway I can do to convince you to come over tonight?" Danny swore to himself that morning that he wasn't going to ask her to do something that night. Asking to see a girl two days in a row wasn't something he did. Maybe if she didn't get under his skin during the day he wouldn't feel so desperate to have her alone again. Danny wasn't quite sure at that point what it was, or he just didn't want to think too hard about what it could be. So he just went with it and gave in, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Two days in a row Danny? What'd I do to deserve this kind of attention?" Hopefully it was more than just sleeping with him the night before. She wanted more than anything for him to want to be with her for other reasons.

"Not a thing. But I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing." A soft smile appeared on her face and he couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"I guess so. I didn't have much else planned." She hoped that it was the right choice to make but she just couldn't say no to him.

Danny leaned forward and rested his hand on the door to ensure that no one was going to enter then wrapped his other arm around her waist. "You don't even have to wear matching underwear this time. I promise I'll be better behaved tonight."

As usual Lindsay wasn't sure if he was joking or not. For a moment she became serious and knew it showed on her face. "Would you really?"

It was there again, that little mistrust that she just couldn't get over. Danny knew she tried but every time he saw the change in attitude and the seriousness in her voice it bothered him. Danny never thought he'd done anything to make her feel like she couldn't trust him, so he tried to tell himself that maybe it wasn't him. All he could do was keep reassuring her until she finally felt comfortable with being with him. "Have you ever had reason to doubt me?" Then that smile he'd become so attached to came over her face and he knew for the time being he'd eased her worries again.

He was right of course. Danny had never given her any reason to doubt him. He'd never hurt her in anyway, he'd never lied to her, and had always treated her with respect. "No, you're right."

"Of course I am." It was a necessity for him to leave then. Not only had they been in the locker room alone for a long time but every time he talked to her he felt himself falling more and more. Now he'd be thinking about her for the rest of the day. Even as he lowered his head to kiss her he couldn't believe what he was going to do. Instead of kissing her lips like he'd been craving to do the whole morning, he kissed her cheek then brought his lips to her ear. "Call me when you get off."

As usual he just disappeared and left her wanting more like always. She replayed his conversation, remembered the feel of his body against hers, and the feel of his lips on her cheek. It was a few moments before she could leave the locker room and even then she still couldn't totally erase the small smile on her face. He really was the most infuriating man she ever knew.


End file.
